1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having an ice making apparatus and/or a dispenser, and more particularly, to a refrigerator configured to be supplied with water from a water storage vessel that is detachably mounted to the refrigerator instead of receiving water while connected to a faucet from an outside water supply source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus provided with a storage compartment therein to store foods and a cool air supply apparatus to generate cool air through a cooling cycle and supply the cool air to the storage compartment to keep food fresh.
The refrigerating compartment as such is in the ever increasing trend of becoming larger in size following the change of lifestyle. As to satisfy the demand of users, an ice making apparatus which generates ice or a dispenser configured in a way that the water and the ice may be withdrawn from an outside the refrigerator are being mounted to the refrigerator.
The refrigerator provided with the ice making apparatus or the dispenser mounted thereto as such is needed with a water supply system configured to supply water to the ice making apparatus or the dispenser, and the water supply system as such, while including a pipe line that is connected to a faucet, is generally configured in a way that the water is directly supplied from an outside water supply source, and the water may be supplied to the ice making apparatus or the dispenser by the water pressure applied from the water supply source from an outside.
Meanwhile, instead of the water being supplied from a water supply source from an outside while being connected to a faucet, a refrigerator may receive water from a water storage vessel that is detachably mounted thereto. An example of the refrigerator as such has been suggested in Korean patent publication No. 10-2010-0033494.
The refrigerator suggested as such includes a water supplying container, a container connecting unit configured to mount the water supplying container, a pump configured to pump the water of the water supplying container, and a second passage configured to connect the water supplying container to the ice making apparatus and the dispenser. In this configuration, the refrigerator supplies water to ice making apparatus or the dispenser as the water is pumped by the pump, when the water supplying container is connected to the container connecting unit.
However, in accordance with the publication above, in a case when the water supplying container is to be mounted to the container connecting unit, a portion of the second passage is needed to be disposed at an inside the water supplying container through the entry of the water supplying container, and thus, the mounting of the water supplying container may not be easily performed.
In addition, since the second passage passes through an injection hole of the water supplying container, the injection of the water to the water supplying container may be difficult in a state when the water supplying container is mounted at the container connecting unit, and thus, in a case when the water is needed to be injected to the water supplying container, the water supplying container is needed to be inconveniently detached from the container connecting unit prior to injecting water.